


Duet of Sheer Fantasy

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 赛博朋克背景，速冻人（？）和他的医疗AI（？）的爱情故事This ain't for the bestMy reputation's never been worse, soYou must like me for me





	Duet of Sheer Fantasy

Gilles知道外面就快下雨了。  
天气预报从不会出错，它们有比人灵敏一百倍，或者一千倍的结构来探测微小的天气变化，一片云会来还是走，风会朝着哪个方向刮一晚上。但Gilles要出门，他还有很多事情要做，坐轻轨去医疗中心至少要一个小时，如果赶上维修那么时间会更长。他把雨伞塞进自己的包里，伞柄和背包上的电子标签亮起来，显示着他的名字和电话：Gilles Touré，如果您捡到该物品请拨打以上号码归还。  
车站就在他的公寓下面，旁边还有个咖啡馆，Gilles走到楼下之后看了眼列车时间表，还有十五分钟蓝线才会来，这是唯一去医疗中心的列车。Gilles决定买一杯咖啡消磨时间。自助咖啡机前面并没有人排队，他直接走过去给自己点了一杯拿铁，医生建议他喝去咖啡因的来保证睡眠质量，但咖啡机看上去并没有提供这个选项。Gilles把手腕放在读取区上，确认支付后机器开始为他服务。纸杯上贴的电子标签闪烁着，Gilles走到车站的挡雨棚下面低头阅读那几行小字，配料表上有几样他不认识的东西，大概是代替天然成分的化学品。Gilles想到了代可可脂，他不知道现在的食品里有多少类似的添加剂来补上咖啡豆或者其他作物的空缺，巧克力里的是代可可脂，那么这里面是代咖啡因。  
也许不会，咖啡因对身体没什么好处。  
车进站了，Gilles走到后排坐下，把包放在腿上等着车往隧道里开。他可以睡上四十分钟，后颈上的监测器滴了一声，弹出针头为Gilles注射安眠药剂。计时器同时工作，确保他会在医疗中心前一站醒来。  
“我们不能一直给你提供药物，这只是一种缓解方式，并不能完全解决问题。”  
Gilles把思维从刚才看到的投影杜鹃花山坡上拉回来——那是一片正在进行繁育的花田，如果一切顺利那么几个月之后那些投射出的影像将会变成真的。“我这两周过得很好，”他实话实说，脑子里还是忍不住在想杜鹃花，“除了在地铁上几乎不需要注射。”  
“轻轨，Gilles。”他的私人医生对着电脑记录了几笔，继续说道：“数据看上去确实不错，你的身体正学着适应现在的环境。”  
Gilles低头看自己的水杯，再生水，可饮用级别，看上去和普通的自来水没什么区别。尝起来也没什么区别，Gilles尽量不去想它们是从哪回收来的。“那我可以把这东西摘下了吗？”他摸了摸脖子上的监测器，手指停在上面的时候它开始震动，警告Gilles停下向外拉扯的举动。“我不需要这个，我能在那个公寓里正常睡眠和生活，不受任何影响。”他这么强调，同时把手收回来，看着坐在对面的医生。“我赞同你的观点，”医生停下录入，慢慢说道，“但我们建议的监控周期是6-12个月，你离这个目标还有点远，Gilles。”  
Gilles拿起那杯水：“那么现在我能拿到什么奖励吗，鉴于我的良好表现。”  
医生似乎早就为这个问题准备好了答案，她从办公桌抽屉里拿出一个盒子递给Gilles，示意他自己打开。里面装着一个指甲长短的长方形的物体，下方接着两根差不多半厘米长的金属接头，“用来插在检测器里的？”Gilles对着脖子比划了一下，回味着嘴里水由添加的金属离子带来的甘甜味：“这是什么？”  
“你的私人健康助理，把芯片插在监测器的接口上就能启动他。”  
“他？”Gilles停下自己的动作。  
医生抬了抬眼镜：“人工智能，我比较倾向于称呼他们‘他’或者‘她’。”  
Gilles端详那个小东西，又问道：“但是他们不是真正的人工服务，对吧？”  
“别担心，Gilles，他不会偷窥你的生活，这只是一个监测健康状况的程序。”  
医生离开她的桌子站起来，走到Gilles身后。她拿起那枚芯片，低头把它插进Gilles的监控器里。  
Gilles听到监控器发出滴声。  
“当然，你也可以和他聊聊天，他的数据库里包含很多东西，不仅是医疗方面的。”  
Gilles坐在卧室里，窗外的雨从他回家之后就越下越大，现在砸在窗户上的雨滴几乎掩盖了所有的声音。他热了一份罐头当晚餐，然后打开电视换到播放电影的网站，听着几乎听不见的对白把罐头吃下去。  
直到电影快结束Gilles才想起来今天他多了一个观影伙伴。这不能怪他，Gilles早就习惯了一个人晚上看电影。他暂停电影，收拾好空罐头盒和一次性餐盘，把它们丢进厨房的分类垃圾桶，然后回到卧室坐好。Gilles继续播放电影，伸手按下启动程序的按钮，看着男女主角接吻的镜头等待“他”出现。  
“晚上好，Gilles。”  
这声音听着像是有人在Gilles旁边坐着。  
Gilles摸了摸脖子，把毯子盖在膝盖上：“晚上好，需要我给你起个名字吗？还是你已经有名字了。”  
“Gustave，Gilles，Gustave是我的名字。”


End file.
